


情色小说家

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	情色小说家

1.  
要是这家出版社再不要他，他就放弃。

段宜恩在进门之前认真的想。

 

／  
段宜恩，22岁，G大文学专业大四学生。

四年前选专业时脑子进的水，全变成了现在找工作时流的泪。段宜恩第一次对自己的选择感到后悔。

当初或许是年轻，就着叛逆的余热就不顾父母的意见选了这个专业，现在找不到饭碗，又嫌回家啃老丢人。每天总是收拾的人模狗样去面试，又狼狈的回来，之后看着以前的同学朋友在朋友圈晒喜提的新工作证，心里默默的骂娘。

今天这家出版社是段宜恩最后一次机会了，他深吸一口气，踏进出版社的大门。

 

／  
段宜恩不敢相信自己就这样通过了面试，出版社安排他做一位作家的助手，还塞给他这位作家的地址，让他自己去那位的家里协助工作。

这是什么天上掉馅饼的好事。

段宜恩决定先去那位作家家里打个招呼，晚上回家前再去买两张彩票和一大份排骨汤庆贺一下。

 

“咚咚咚”

 

林在范刚放下手机便有人敲门。

 

刚才责编发信息说他胳膊受伤没法写作，这样长久下去也不是办法，就给他找了个助手帮他执笔。现在门外那个应该就是了。

林在范懒洋洋的趿着拖鞋走到门口打开了门。

 

／  
“你就是我的助手？”  
林在范倚门上不住的打量着段宜恩，却丝毫没有请他进门的意思。

“恩对……是我”  
段宜恩被对方的目光盯的有些发毛，本来就窄窄的肩膀更瑟缩了些。

 

“那以后要麻烦你喽～”  
林在范扬了扬打着石膏的右手，对段宜恩笑着说。

 

“好……好的……”  
段宜恩抬头与林在范对视了一眼，说话又没来由的结巴起来。

 

“进来吧。”

 

／  
“请问……我的工作是？”  
段宜恩跟在林在范身后小心翼翼的问。

 

“我右手受伤了没法写字，所以这段时间要麻烦你给我代笔，我念你写就好。”

 

“啊，对了！”  
林在范突然一下子转了个身，把后面跟着的段宜恩吓了一个踉跄。

“我手受伤了，所以做饭和家务可能也要拜托你了哦。”  
林在范稍稍弯下腰来平视着段宜恩，嘴角弯成好看的弧度。

 

“啊……好……好的……”  
段宜恩的嘴比脑子快那么一点点，等反应过来的时候后悔已经来不及了。

 

这是找了一份保姆的工作啊。

段宜恩有些懊恼。

 

／  
段宜恩正端坐在桌前拿着笔。林在范则给自己倒了一杯红酒，在手里不住的旋着。

“这部分是这本书的第三章，题目就叫……汹涌吧。”

林在范薄荷般清凉又迷人的嗓音和段宜恩手下笔纸摩擦的声音一起，交织成动听的音乐。

 

“他终究还是来了。句号，换行。床上倚着的赤裸的男子舒了一口气，转而带上邪魅的笑容。句号，换行。上引号。你来了。句号，下引号，换行。”

 

一开始段宜恩还一笔一划的认真写着，可后来他总觉得有什么不对劲的地方，不过他一直安慰自己说这是艺术。

 

“推门进来的那人快步走到床前，逗号。捏着对方的下巴深深的吻下去，句号。他们的舌在口腔里交缠，逗号。分开时扯出淫靡的银丝，句号。他三下五除二脱光自己的衣服，逗号。等掀开被子才发现床上的人儿已是一丝不挂了，句号。他把他的双腿架在自己腰上，逗号。一下子把性器插到那人的后穴里，逗号。感受到身下的人已经扩张过了，逗号。后穴润滑的紧，逗号。便更加大力的抽插起来。”

 

“林……林先……啊不……林作家……”

 

林在范停下来喝了一口红酒，转而看着段宜恩。  
“有什么事吗？”

“这……这写的是？”

“啊，他们没告诉你吗？”  
林在范站在桌子的另一边，放下酒杯向段宜恩探身过去。  
“我呀，是情色小说作家呦。”  
说完便收回身子，脸上带着玩味的表情。

 

“你不想做的话可以不做。”

 

“不不不……我做。”  
这是段宜恩好不容易找到的工作，他怎么样也不会这样就放弃的。

 

不就是情色小说嘛，又不是没有看过，只不过写的是同性而已，没什么大不了的。  
段宜恩这样安慰自己。

 

“是你要…做…的哦。”  
林在范从桌子的那边绕到段宜恩身边，俯在他耳边轻声说道。  
“那我们继续。”

 

段宜恩只觉得林在范在自己耳边说话的时候痒痒的，却不知道他自己的耳朵早已红的滴血了。

 

／  
“今天就到这吧。”

林在范这句话对段宜恩来说像是天下大赦一般。

“怎么样，看我写的东西，有什么感觉吗？”  
林在范问道。

“写的……很好。”

“既然你说写得好，那你……没什么感觉吗？”  
林在范说这话时眼镜直往段宜恩下身瞟。

 

段宜恩腾一下子烧红了脸，拎起书包头也不回的逃了出去。

 

看来写的还是不够好呢。  
林在范想到这里，觉得有些可惜。

殊不知整个晚上，段宜恩脑袋里都是今天写过的黄色废料，和作家好看的脸。

 

2.  
第二天段宜恩顶着一对大黑眼圈来到林在范家。

“怎么，昨晚没睡好？”  
林在范看段宜恩没有精气神的样子，微笑着问他。

 

“没……没有……我才没有想那些事……”  
段宜恩恨不得抽自己一个嘴巴。

“哪些事？”  
林在范走到段宜恩面前，冷不丁的脸探过去，都快要蹭上段宜恩的鼻尖了。

“没……没什么……”  
段宜恩着急忙慌的逃开。

“那我们今天接着昨天的继续写哦，我的小助手。”

 

／  
写了不过千字便传来敲门的声音。

 

“咚咚咚”

 

林在范打开门，眉头一皱。

“你怎么来了？”

“你家我还不能来了？”

朴珍荣一边说一边笑嘻嘻的挤进门。

段宜恩问声抬头，看到一位长相俊俏又温柔的男子。

“这位是？”

朴珍荣指着段宜恩问。

“我的助手。”

“你写东西什么时候需要助手了？”

“我手受伤了。”

朴珍荣听罢看向林在范的手。

“可你是左……”

“宜恩！”

朴珍荣还没说完，林在范的话已经插了进来。

“你去超市买点吃的，速食的就好，钱包在门口鞋柜上，自己拿。赶紧去吧。”

林在范三下两下便把段宜恩推了出去。

段宜恩愣愣的在门外站了好久，才反应过来自己应该去干嘛。

 

／  
“说说吧，怎么回事啊，林大作家。”  
朴珍荣从书桌上拎起一张纸看。

“不关你的事。”  
林在范一把把稿子从朴珍荣手里夺过来，凶巴巴的说。

“你不怕我把你是左撇子的事告诉那个小孩子啊？”  
朴珍荣一点也没生气，嘴角噙着笑看着林在范。

“那你去说。”

“你才不要。你好不容易看上一个男孩子，我怎么能棒打鸳鸯呢。”

“滚。”

 

／  
段宜恩推着空空的购物车在超市里乱逛。

他的脑袋和购物车一样空空的。

那个来找作家的男人是谁。看起来和作家很熟，而且……很般配的样子。那人一到作家就找个借口把自己支出门，现在屋里就他们两个人……

此时的段宜恩已经成功的把昨天写的小说安到了屋里的两个人身上。

【林在范把朴珍荣压到墙上，捏着他的下巴狠狠的吻了上去。他的舌勾住珍荣的纠缠在一起，发出啧啧的水声。林在范的手从朴珍荣的T恤下摆探进去，指尖划过他的腰，他的腹肌，捏住胸前两粒红色不住揉捏……】

段宜恩使劲的晃晃脑袋，眼前这片能吃的速食一股脑往购物车里扒，冲到收银台慌慌张张结了账就往林在范家里跑。

 

／  
“咚咚咚”

 

段宜恩敲了门，在门口喘着大气，心里嘟咕嘟咕的不住敲鼓。

 

林在范一开门，段宜恩的眼神就把屋里的人和样子扫了个遍。

 

衣服，扣子没开。  
裤子，皮带没解。  
沙发，没乱。  
书桌，文具都好好的摆着。  
餐桌……

“想什么呢，还不赶紧进来。”  
林在范打断了段宜恩的思绪。

“哦……哦……”  
段宜恩这才反应过来，匆匆忙忙进了屋，把买来的食物一样一样打开加热。

 

等段宜恩把热好的饭端出来的时候，朴珍荣已经不见了踪影。

 

“那个人……”

“哦你说珍荣啊，他走了。”

“那他来是为了……”

“不知道，赶紧坐下吃饭吧。”

 

／  
段宜恩觉得自己刚才是想多了，可是为什么会有那种想法，他也不知道。

他以为看见两个人清清白白没发生什么，这一页便可以翻过去了。可等他再握起笔写那些林在范嘴里吐出来的文字时，他才意识到刚才那些乱七八糟的思绪仍在他的脑海里打转。

“他扯着他的皮带把人拉到跟前，逗号，用葱白的手指利落的解开皮带，逗号，手顺着裤子探进去……”

“段宜恩？”

林在范看段宜恩愣着神没有动笔便轻声的叫他，却没得到回应。

“段宜恩？想什么呢？”

“我……我……我可以去趟厕所吗？”  
段宜恩反应过来林在范在叫自己，脸憋的通红的问道。

林在范缓步走到段宜恩身边，看着他的脸以肉眼可见的速度继续变红。他弯下身来贴在段宜恩耳边，轻声说，

“我右手受伤了，可是左手还可以用哦，要不要……我帮你……”

林在范的左手扶上段宜恩腿间支起的帐篷。

 

“作……作家……”

“我叫林在范……”

“林……林……额嗯……”

林在范的手顺着段宜恩的裤子滑进去，隔着内裤勾勒着段宜恩下身的形状，握住那柱身来回套弄。内裤蹭在下身上有粗糙的触感，段宜恩被刺激的说不出一句完整的话。

“舒服吗？”

林在范的唇贴着段宜恩的耳朵问道，嘴里呼出的热气飘进耳朵，又直直的痒到段宜恩心里。

“我……没……没……”

林在范的手伸入内裤里握住那灼热的肉物快速撸动了几下，之后指尖绕着铃口慢慢打圈。

“嗯……嗯……”

“我这就帮你。”

林在范加快的手上套弄的速度，直到段宜恩呻吟着释放在他手上。

“真棒。”

林在范的眼梢挂上几缕媚意。

第二天，段宜恩又红着脸仓皇逃出了林在范的家。

 

3.  
接下来的几天段宜恩都没有去林在范家，他不知道怎样去面对林在范。是林作家，是他的上司或者同事，还是……帮他手淫的男人。

 

段宜恩不得不承认，他一想到林在范和别人做爱的画面就会有生理反应，他上扬的嘴角，宽厚的肩膀，光洁的裸背，样样都挑逗着段宜恩的敏感的神经。

原来他渴望和林在范做爱，渴望被他占有。

段宜恩被自己的想法吓了一跳，惶惶不知所措。辗转反侧了几夜，还是决定去找林在范。

 

／  
段宜恩再次来到林在范家的时候，便看到搬家工人进进出出的，把一箱一箱的行李从屋里抬出来。

“你，要走了吗？”

段宜恩问他。

“是，我要离开一段时间。”

“多久？”

“我也不知道。”

“那我的工作呢？”

“这份工作不适合你。”

“可我想做。”

“你应该做一些更有意义的工作，而不是帮别人写黄色小说。”

“我喜欢。”

“喜欢写这种毫无文学意义可言的废料？”

“那你为什么要写？”

“为了生活。”

“我也要生活。”

“你值得更好的生活。”

林在范手搭在段宜恩肩上，目光直直的落入他的眼底。

 

／  
“我喜欢你！”

段宜恩闷着头吐出这样一句话。

 

“你说什么？”

林在范一脸诧异的看着他。

 

“我说，我喜欢你。我想继续和你在一起，做代笔也好，做保姆也好，做什么都好。我不想别的男人离你太近。你知道吗那些晚上，我一闭上眼，脑子里都是你和那个叫朴珍荣的人亲热的样子。我……”

林在范听到这便扑哧一声笑出来。

“我和珍荣没什么的。”

“我知道，可我就是没法控制自己不去想。”

林在范揉了揉段宜恩的头。

“既然这样，那我们来给你脑袋里面的小电影换个主角吧。”

段宜恩抬头看着林在范，一边品味这句话的意思一边不住的眨巴着眼睛。

“不好意思师傅，床不用搬了，留在这里就好。”

 

／  
屋里空空荡荡的，只剩靠墙放着的一张床。

林在范把段宜恩抵在墙上，抬起他的下巴轻轻的吻上去。

段宜恩的双唇带着些许凉意，让林在范不由得加重了力道去温暖它们。他用舌尖扫过段宜恩的粉嫩的唇，洁白的牙齿，并撬开继续深入与他的舌相互交缠，分开时扯出一缕银丝。

“继续吗？”

段宜恩看着他的眼睛，坚定的点了点头。

林在范的左手伸进段宜恩宽大的T恤里，抚过他腹肌的线条，捏捏他不赢一握的窄腰，又滑倒胸前两粒乳珠上揉捏起来。

段宜恩的喘息声越来越重。

“手上来，抱住我。”

段宜恩已经顾不上思考，林在范说什么都老老实实的照做。

林在范再一次狠狠吻住段宜恩，这次他得到了生涩的回应。段宜恩都舌探索着林在范口腔内的每一个角落，直到两人都喘不过气来才不舍的分开。

林在范一手扯开段宜恩运动裤的裤带，手伸进去感受那勃起的肉物。

“已经涨的很大了呢。”

段宜恩羞得说不出话来，便不管不顾的去解林在范的皮带。

“手伸进去，像我帮你这样帮我弄。”

段宜恩纤细的手指抓住林在范肿胀发烫的分身不住套弄。林在范也加重了手上的力道和速度。

“啊……啊……不……不行了……要射了……啊……”

段宜恩射在了林在范手里。

“可不要浪费了。”

林在范裹满精液的手指一根根伸进段宜恩的后穴里。

“啊……在范……不要……”

后穴第一次有异物入侵的感觉很奇怪。

“你这里可不是这么说的。”

林在范的手指在浊液和逐渐渗出的肠液的润滑下进出的越来越顺利。林在范突然一个深入，指腹按到前列腺的位置。

段宜恩身体一个机灵，快感顺着脊椎涌到全身，刚刚射精的性器又站了起来。

“啊……那里……不要……”

“哪里？这里？还是这里？”

林在范一边问，手指一边在段宜恩的后穴里滑动，却坏心眼的不再碰到那个位置。

段宜恩握住林在范的手指迫使他更加深入。

“啊……啊……这里……”

段宜恩第二次射精了，在林在范下腹上留下一片白浊。

“这么快……那我怎么办……要不宜恩用嘴帮我吧？”

段宜恩早已被欲火折磨的失去看理智，跪下去含住林在范的性器吞吐。

“嗯……恩恩真棒……牙齿不能碰到哦。”

林在范看着跪在自己身下一丝不挂的人儿，皮肤是若雪的白。双手握住茎身，嘴唇包裹住性器进进出出。为了配合他下身的高度身子向下弯了些，微微塌下的腰后面是翘起的小屁股，上面还留着些亮晶晶的东西。

“再……继续……”

林在范兴奋的抓住段宜恩的头，不住地把性器往他嘴里送。

“要来了……”

林在范按住段宜恩的头，整根没入他的嘴中射了出来。段宜恩口腔内突然感到一股热流，而后突然喉头一松便把林在范射出的浊液尽数咽了下去。

 

林在范把下身从段宜恩嘴里抽出来，蹲下一把把段宜恩抱起来，和他交换了一个带有自己气息的吻才放到床上。

没等段宜恩缓过神来，林在范便把他翻过来让他背朝着自己，狠狠的把下半身顶了进去。

“啊……好痛……”

“马上就不痛了哦。”

林在范捏住段宜恩的腰胯固定住，开始缓缓的在他的后穴里抽送。

“啊……啊……在范……”

“还痛吗？”

“不……不痛了……”  
段宜恩的肠液渗出了更多，想要被填满的欲望代替了痛感。

“在范……填满我……用力艹我吧……”

段宜恩不自觉的说出的下流话刺激了林在范，他开始加快了抽送的速度，每一次进入都用力的进到最深处。

“你说……是不是早就想被我干了……”

“是……第一天……晚上……我就想……被在范狠狠的进入了……啊……用力啊……”

林在范双手掰开段宜恩的臀瓣更加大力的抽插。

“我……想……看着在范……高潮……”

段宜恩说着便被林在范转了个180度，发胀的性器抵在后穴深处把肠壁磨了一整圈。

林林在范把他的双腿压在胸前。

“自己抱着。”

段宜恩双手抱着大腿，小腿蜷曲，在林在范的身下张成一个大大的M型。

“啊……啊……在范……要来了啊……”

“一起……”

 

／  
段宜恩疲惫的躺在床上，身上汗津津的林在范从背后抱住他，说，

“我的书里，姿势有的是。”


End file.
